Pokemon Adventures in Denshi
by GangsterJames
Summary: This is an original region I've created with my own original characters, there will sadly not be a description of my custom pokemon because my imagination doesn't spread that far so they can look any way you want them to!
1. The Journey Begins

It was a dark forest indeed. So dark Victor could not see his own hand in front of his face. It was cold too, the only indication that this was a forest was the chatter of wild pokemon and the occasional tree Victor would bump into. He didn't know why he bothered walking, it had been hours and all he had done is walk in continuous circles. He looked up and was nearly blinded by a pair of eyes sending a beam of light rushing toward Victor and piercing the dark. He felt an urge to walk toward the eyes and he did. The closer he got the more a figure started to form. He started to notice a tentacle reaching up and waving about. He was arms-length away from the creature and was able to make out the form of a floating orb, with blue glowing eyes, a star form on its face, and four tentacles reaching out to him. He grabbed the creatures tentacle and suddenly there was a flash of light pulling Victor out of his trance.

"Gah!" Victor jerked awake in the bed and clutched his head.

"What did I eat last night?" Victor asked himself with a chuckle. He looked over at his calendar and realized that today was his special day. Every year three young children were picked by professor Joshua to go on an expedition with their first pokemon. Victor quickly got dressed and rushed down stairs as fast as he could. He ran toward the door and in one fluid motion grabbed his hat, slipped it on, and rushed out the door. Outside his friend Courtney was waiting for him. He was greeted by her crystal blue eyes and tall figure that Victor adored. They ran to the lab and practically kicked down the door in their excitement.

"Woah calm down there!" Remarked Joshua as he laughed.

"I want to get my first pokemon as soon as possible!" Shouted Victor.

"Well there are plenty to go around." Said professor Joshua. Professor Joshua walked over to the table where three poke balls lay.

"These are your pokemon choi-" The Professor was interrupted by the door once again being slammed open. A tall slender boy walked in and walked up to the professor.

"S-sorry I'm late." Stammered the boy pushing up his glasses.

"It's perfectly fine Cato!" Said the professor with a smile and he looked back down at the poke balls.

"There are three options, flapede, shellcra, and graston." The professor pointed at the screen as each pokemon was displayed.

"Now who wants to choose first?" The professor asked. Victor looked over at his friend and at the newcomer and decided to step up.

"I'll go first!" Said Victor. He walked up to the poke balls and stared intently.

"I think I'll go with, flapede the fire starter!" He picked up the first pokeball and lifted it into the air.

"Well in that case I'll take shellcra!" Said Cato as he stepped up and glanced over at Victor.

"Graston!?" Shouted Courtney.

"Why did I have to have such a horrible pokemon!?" Courtney and Victor were walking route one together on their way to Kohan city. Cato had decided to go a different way and hoped to meet up with them later.

"Hey don't be complaining! You chose not to step right up." Said Victor.

"Yes but I didn't wait this long to have a stupid graston!" Victor and Courtney got into a lot of trouble in their younger days. Because of that professor Joshua didn't think they were ready for an adventure, so while most kids start at ten years old, they had finally been accepted at 15.

"Heh well whatever I could probably make use of this somehow." Courtney said as she brushed her auburn hair out of her face.

After a few hours of walking they had finally reached Kohan city. Along the way Courtney had caught a pidgey and a fletchling, while Victor only caught a pansage.

"Welcome to the pokecenter! Would you like us to heal your pokemon?" Asked nurse Joy.

"Yes please!" Said Victor as he handed her his pokeballs. Nurse Joy loaded the poke balls into the machine and turned it on.

"We are having some issues with our systems, this might take awhile." Said nurse Joy. Victor nodded his head, walked over to the bench, and sat down next to Courtney.

"Hmm how interesting!" Courtney said with her face in a Kohan city pamphlet.

"What is it something about the gym leader?" Asked Victor.

"No silly!" Said Courtney as she stuck the pamphlet in his face.

"Kohan is the Japanese word for lakeside!" Exclaimed Courtney.

"Well that would make sense considering this city is by a lake." Said Victor as he pushed the pamphlet down.

"Your pokemon are ready!" Said nurse Joy. Victor jumped up and took his poke balls from her and walked over to the pc. Victor was staring intently at the computer screen when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Courtney right behind him.

"Are you forgetting something." Courtney said as she pointed toward Victor's pokedex.

"Uhh you just pointed at my pokedex which is obviously in my pocket." Victor said thinking he had outsmarted her.

"Not that!" Said Courtney a little frustrated.

"Our mission was to catch all the pokemon, meaning we have to evolve them not leave them to rot in a computer!" Said Courtney in a matter-of-fact sort of manner.

"Screw that." Said Victor as he turned around and went back to loading his pokemon onto the pc.

"All I care about is becoming a champion and a stupid pansage isn't going to help that at all." Stated Victor.

"Then why'd you catch it?" Asked Courtney.

"Just to see what it was like." Responded Victor. Courtney was tired of Victor's bigheaded attitude and decided to just ignore him and heal her pokemon.

"Ok I'm just going to get these pokemon rested up I'll meet you outside." Said Courtney as she ran off. Victor made his way outside and leaned up against the wall.


	2. Kohan Gym

"My pokemon!" Screamed a lady chasing down a masked man. Victor spring into action and took off after the man. He chased the man down an alley and trapped him.

"Give that lady her pokemon back!" Demanded Victor.

"Heh if I were you I wouldn't dabble in this adult business! I need these for a much bigger purpose!" Exclaimed the man.

"That doesn't justify stealing a person's property!" Shouted Victor as he released flapede from his pokeball.

"Go koffing!" Shouted the man as he too released his pokemon.

"Flapede use ember!" Shouted Victor as flapede released a single fireball from it's mouth.

"Koffing smoke screen!" Shouted the man as the koffing produced a thick black fog blocking Victors sight.

"Flapede use scratch!" Victor shouted. Flapede slashed at the air waving all the smoke away. Victor looked up and saw the man standing on the roof looking down on him.

"That'll teach you not to mess with team atom!" Said the man as he ran off.

"Who was that?" Asked Courtney. Victor turned around and saw her standing there staring in confusion.

"Just some thief!" Said Victor as he walked away. Suddenly the lady who's pokemon had been stolen ran up to him.

"Did you save my pokemon?" Asked the lady.

"N-no." Said Victor as he hung his head down and pulled his hat over his face.

Courtney and Victor were sitting down on a bench while Courtney talked about the things to do in Kohan. Victor continued to hang his head down and stare at the ground.

"…or there's the aquarium where they have a live wailord or the…are you still moping about that lady's pokemon?" Asked Courtney.

"He said he needed the pokemon for something bigger so this obviously wasn't just some petty criminal. Who knows maybe me failing could cause the end of the world." Said Victor.

"Cheer up." Said Courtney as she gave Victor a light shove.

"Theres so much to do here that's fun. You could even challenge the gym leader!" Exclaimed Courtney. Victor lifted his head up and stared at Courtney.

"Yeah that's a good idea. It would probably help get my mind off of this situation too." Said Victor. Victor and Courtney both got up and walked over to the gym. Victor opened the door to be greeted by two twins.

"I'm Chelsea!" Said the first girl holding up a peace sign.

"and I'm Lyn!" Said the second with a wave.

"We're twins and we run this gym!" Said Chelsea.

"Thats perfect!" Said Courtney.

"I can challenge one twin and you can challenge the other!" Lyn led Courtney into a room.

"Bye Victor I promise to win!" Said Courtney as she was led into the room.

"So you ready to go? Or do you want to watch your girlfriend battle?" Asked Chelsea. Victor's face turned a bright red.

"N-no she's not my girlfriend she's just an ordinary plain friend that happened to be a girl nothing more I promise!" Said Victor.

"And yeah, I'm ready to battle." Said Victor.

"Alright then let's go!" Said Chelsea as she led Victor into a large room containing an arena. He walked in and stood and the opposite side as Chelsea.

"I'll be using two pokemon for this battle!" She said.

"Yeah well I'll only need one!" Said Victor as he took out his pokeball.

"Go goldeen!" Shouted Chelsea as she released a goldeen from it's pokeball.

"Hah! That looks so weak! Go flapede!" Shouted Victor as he released his flapede.

"Goldeen use tackle!" Shouted Chelsea as her goldeen rushed toward flapede and rammed it into the ground.

"Flapede! Get back up and use ember!" Flapede sat back up and fired its fireball at the enemy goldeen. Goldeen sat there and took the hit unmoving.

"Fire type moves are weak against a water type you know." Said Chelsea.

"Heh yeah I uh totally knew that." Said Victor blushing.

"Goldeen use water gun!" Shouted Chelsea. Goldeen fired a water gun at flapede and instantly knocked it out.

"Know your opponent before you challenge them." Said Chelsea. Victor walked out of the gym to find Courtney waiting for him.

"Look Victor! I won and got my lake badge!" Shouted Courtney as she stuck her badge in his face.

"Lucky." Said Victor as he pushed the badge aside.

"You didn't win!?" Exclaimed Courtney.

"Well you better hurry up or I'll be a better trainer than you." She said.

"Pffft, whatever." Responded a slightly embarrassed Victor.

"I need to train harder!" Said Victor and he rushed out of the gym.

"Sometimes I feel like that guy needs a leash." Said Courtney with a sigh.

"Well be seeing you! I have to make sure Victor doesn't get into any trouble." Said Courtney as she left the gym.

"There's gotta be some way to beat this gym leader!" Moaned Victor leaning his head back.

"Oh quit your whining! If you want some help you could just ask me, the person who actually beat the gym!" Bragged Courtney.

"I don't need help from you I can do this on my own." Said Victor in a defiant manner.

"You know Lyn told me that grass types are super effective against water, that's why I won." Said Courtney.

"Where am I gonna get a grass type!?" Whined Victor. He turned his head to the side and stared at the pokecenter. He shot up out of his seat and dashed toward the pokecenter.

"Hey where are you going?" Asked Courtney chasing after Victor. She came in and saw him standing at the PC.

"I thought pansage was a useless pokemon." Teased Courtney.

"It is." Responded Victor.

"But it's the only grass type I got." Victor added. He pressed the button and a pokeball spewed out.

"Perfect!" He said clutching the ball in his hand and he dashed out the door.

"He can never stay put for one second." Said Courtney with a sigh as she walked out of the pokecenter.


	3. Victor's Victory

Victor slammed open the door to the gym.  
"I'm ready to battle!" Said Victor.  
"Didn't you just lose a second ago?" Asked Chelsea.  
"Yes but this time I'm more prepared!" Said Victor.  
"Alright." Said Chelsea as she led Victor back into the arena.  
"Alright two pokemon just like last time." Said Chelsea as she picked her two pokeballs up.  
"Go goldeen!" Shouted Chelsea as she released her goldeen from it's ball.  
"Pansage win this for me!" Shouted Victor as he released his pansage.  
"Ah a grass type. Perfect against water types." Said Chelsea.  
"Pansage use tackle!" Shouted Victor as his pansage lunged toward the enemy goldeen.  
"Goldeen use a horn attack!" Shouted Chelsea. Goldeen fired a horn attack at pansage who dodged it and slammed into goldeen.  
"Now pansage vine whip!" Shouted Victor. Pansage released his long green tendrils and slammed goldeen across the arena.  
"Goldeen get back up and use agility!" Shouted Courtney. Goldeen got up and dodged all the vine whips.  
"Pansage use bullet seed!" Shouted Victor. Pansage started firing seeds all around the arena and goldeen kept dodging them until one of the hits landed. Goldeen was knocked over and pansage continued pelting it with seeds.  
"Goldeen return!" Shouted Chelsea.  
"Very good you're learning, but can you handle this!" Shouted Chelsea as she released a lapras.  
"Lapras use rain dance!" Shouted Chelsea. It started raining in the arena.  
"This'll be easy! Pansage use toxic!" Shouted Victor. Pansage splashed lapras with a poisonous goop which was instantly washed off by the rain.  
"Wha- what!?" Exclaimed Victor.  
"My lapras has the hydration ability, if it's raining all status problems are instantly healed." Said Chelsea.  
"Now lapras use ice shard!" Shouted Chelsea. Pansage was pelted with shards of ice and knocked down.  
"B-but my pansage!" Stammered Victor.  
"Ice attacks are super effective against your pansage." Said Chelsea.  
"Pansage use energy ball!" Shouted Victor. The weak pansage stood up and fired a ball of energy toward the lapras. The lapras was knocked aside and barely able to get up.  
"Lapras use ice beam!" Shouted a worried Chelsea. The lapras fired a beam of ice toward the pansage. Pansage was knocked out instantly.  
"Pansage return!" Shouted Victor. The pansage was sent back into the pokeball.  
"Go flapede!" Shouted Victor as his pokemon was zapped out of it's ball. "Looks like I'm at the advantage here." Said Chelsea.  
"We'll see about that!" Responded Victor.  
"Flapede use scratch!" Shouted Victor. Flapede rushed the lapras and dug it's claws into it's skin. It was a weak move but with the condition lapras was in it was just enough to defeat it.  
"Lapras return." Shouted Chelsea.  
"Well it looks like you've beaten me!" Said Chelsea as she handed Victor the lake badge.  
"Finally!" Shouted Victor.  
"Good job!" Shouted Courtney from behind. Victor turned around to face her.  
"You should really stop sneaking up on me like that." Said Victor.  
"What do you want me to do? 'Hi Victor it's me Courtney hi I'm here right behind you stop battling and turn around so I know you saw me hi!'" Courtney teased.  
"Whatever." Said Victor with a laugh. They made their way out of the gym and headed to the next city to challenge the next gym leader.


End file.
